


The Right Choice

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Family, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: When Magda tells him she's pregnant, Erik knows he has a choice.





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas

When Magda told him that she was pregnant, Erik knew that he had a choice.

He could run. It would not be a cruel thing to do. He would tell her what was happening, why it was, would make sure she was well-taken care of. He was capable of getting money to her, regularly, in secret. She could tell people that the father was dead, give the child a different name. It would be better for them both. Where he was, there was danger, he knew that. So far, he had avoided it with her, he had remained quiet but could it last? Could it really last? He knew what he was. Blood and death had always followed him, a constant companion that he had never shaken off. If he were gone, Magda and the baby would be as safe as anybody ever was in this world.

Or he could stay. Stay with the woman that he had fallen in love with. Make a world with her. Protect her from anything that came – because things would come, things came to everyone, even if they were only small things. Meet the child – because it was Magda's child and it would be wonderful, he knew it (and because it was _his_ child, it might be powerful and he could not help longing to see what the power might be and anyway, it might need taking care of _because_ of that power, the world was better for mutants because of Mystique but it was not good, it could never be good.) Be a family, a true family.

He could run and they could be safe.

Or he could stay and he could be happy.

Erik did not know which was the right choice to make.

But he knew the one he wanted it to be.


End file.
